


Peter and the terrible horrible no good very bad day

by starsandsupernovae



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae
Summary: Peter has a bad day and Tony comforts him





	Peter and the terrible horrible no good very bad day

It was a bad day. A no good, horrible, terrible, very bad day. Peter kicked a rock hard as he walked down the street to the tower. He wasn’t even meant to be walking, but obviously, today was the day the bus broke down. They were given options, walk, or wait an hour for a new one. Looking at his watch, Peter realized that he might as well have waited. He walked through the tower doors, bypassing the front desk and walking to the elevator inserting the key that allowed him into the private top floors where the Stark-Rogers actually lived. The elevator began it’s climb slowly, giving Peter plenty of time to reflect upon the events of the day.

It had started alright- until he had realized the time which was Too Late. Meaning he didn’t have time to do his math before school. Perhaps it was his own fault for not completing it the night before but he had English to complete, not to mention Spanish…the list went on. It didn’t help that his math teacher was one of Peter’s favorites and was always majorly disappointed when they didn’t turn in their work on time. Nor that while normally he might have had time during lunch that was when Flash decided to corner him. Flash was a small kid, but one with influence, one who had spent the entirety of the period with his crew deciding to lecture Peter on all his failures for his own and others entertainment. He was tired of being the class’s punching bag and would normally complain to Ned who would commiserate but naturally, today was the day he was out with the flu. Peter took out his phone to check if his essay from last week was graded yet. It was, and Peter suddenly wished he had just ignored it. When the doors opened Peter nearly fell out of them, stumbling into the kitchen looking for pretzels. Which were finished because of course, they were? Peter fell onto one of the kitchen seats letting out a small laugh.

Which was when Tony walked in, over to the coffee machine.

“A bit late for coffee isn’t it?” Peter asked.

“Late? It’s only five!” Tony turned, and then upon seeing Peter sitting there, bag dropped onto the floor next to him, head drooping onto a hand.

“Hey, Peter, is everything ok?”

“Yeah.” Peter waved a hand dismissively. “Everything’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.” Tony came over to sit next to him. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Peter answered. Which was true honestly. There wasn’t any big problem, no earth-shattering issue that needed to be addressed.

Tony just raised a single eyebrow, looking at him disbelievingly.

“It’s just…” Peter sighed. “I just had a bad day. I forgot to do the math, and I was late, and Flash was being a dick, and the bus broke down, I did terribly on English, and we have no pretzels. I don’t know. It’s stupid. I should’ve just done my math, and waited for another bus. I was stupid. It’s not important.”

“Firstly,” began Tony, “It’s not stupid. And neither are you. If it’s bothering you, that’s important. Your day sucked, and that’s not nothing. That’s a bad day and that’s something. But it’s going to be alright okay? I can help you with math, and Steve can help you with English, because your father actually knows the language well. And we’ll get pretzels. Lots and lots of pretzels.”

Peter actually smiled at that, the mental picture of his fathers going out and dumping pretzels onto a shopping cart, strolling through the store, bags of pretzels piled high.

“You don’t need to do anything, though,” Peter answered. “None of this is really anything that I need help with. It’s really me being stupid.”

“Peter.” Tony rested his face on his hand so he was looking directly at him. “You aren’t being stupid. You’re being human. And so maybe some of today was kind of your fault because you pushed off math homework or whatever. But you are human and humans make mistakes. Even machines make mistakes. I mean, have you seen the excuses of bots we have downstairs? And other things weren’t your fault, they were just annoying things that happen because annoying things happen sometimes, and they suck, and being upset about them is very human as well. And bad days happen, and they’re not your fault. But you know the good thing about days?”

“What?”

“There’s another one tomorrow. And it can be so much better. And even if it’s not, the next one can be.”

Peter smiled properly then.

“Thanks.”

Tony reached over and pulled Peter into a hug.

“And secondly, kid,”

“Yeah?” Peter’s voice asked slightly muffled.

“Don’t call people dicks.” Peter heard the slight smile in Tony’s voice, taking any authority that may have been in the words. “Your father and I raised you better than that.”


End file.
